The Life Of Kaley Mason
by cheyennelace
Summary: Kaley's life is normal as any other. She's in love with her bestfriend and has a boyfriend. What will happen in the end?
1. The Life of Kaley Mason, Chapter 1

"I'll be down in a sec." I yelled from my bedroom to my mother.

"We go through this every year." I thought to myself.

I was too busy getting ready for the big day to even think about eating. But, my mom's pancakes with strawberries and whip cream on top was the best ever! Who am I kidding, my mom's whole menu was amazing. She learned everything from my grandma.

I slid on my black spandex and looked at my ass in the mirror. It looked like it got bigger over the summer. Just like my stomach had, but not too much. I tried to keep my summer body for at least the first semester. I couldn't believe I was going to be a junior this year. Time had really gone be fast and I didn't know what to expect this year.

I looked through my closest for the perfect dress. "There you are." I said to myself while smiling. I grabbed it and forced it over my head and it slid on like new. I had got up extra early to do my makeup and curl my hair. I don't know why I still dress up for the first day of school, but I have to look good for my peers right? Even though I see them everyday throughout the summer we still give hugs and 'I miss you's' like we haven't seen each other in ages.

I heard my phone vibrate on the night stand. Knowing my mom it was probably her. I checked to see who it was anyway. "hey girl!" I read to myself. It was my best friend Jordan.

I slid the keyboard out and brushed my fingers over the keys thinking of what to say back. Or if I should even reply. I was too busy and in no need to be texting at the moment.

"hey! Are you ready for the big day?" I replied to her anyway. I pressed send quickly and went through my contacts looking for cody's name. I pressed 'send text message' and started typing, "whats going on this morning? Are you driving or am I?" I smiled and then sent it. Cody was my other best friend. All though I wanted Cody to be more. I knew that day would never come though. I even had a boyfriend, but I was just more into Cody. I had fell for my best friend years ago, and the feelings were still strong.

"Kaley, if you don't get down here your going to be late, Hun." I turned around to see my mom in the doorway of my bedroom. She had interrupted my thoughts once again.

"Sorry mom! I'm just nervous and excited at the same time." I said to her while giving her my winning smile. Everyone said I had the best smile in school. I hadn't had braces or anything so it made me feel proud in a way.

"Well you look beautiful." My mom was always the one to bring confidence to me. Even my mom was way stunning. I use to be jealous of her in middle school. But I know I just got my good looks from her of course.

I took one last glance at myself in my full length mirror and slipped on my high heels. I grabbed my phone and looked at the new texts from five guys. "Get over yourself." I thought to myself. They all knew I was dating Tanner, how could they even throw themselves out at me? I looked at the other texts from Jordan and went to Cody's.

"Come pick me up, pretty please with sugar on top ;)" He always puts that winky face in texts thinking he'll get his way. It worked like a charm for me. I laughed and threw my phone in my purse. I looked around the room for my keys. I found them on my dresser and grabbed my binders also.

I closed my door behind me and saw my brother in his room getting dressed.

"Hey kid." I said to him while peeking into his room. He smiled at me and continued getting dress. My siblings and I were always close, even me and my older brother, Bryant. We use to do everything together but he got married this last November and I don't see him as much.

"Have you seen my football stuff?" Corey asked me. He was always losing stuff.

"The garage would be a good place? I thought dad taught you where to put everything."

"Right, thanks kaley." He came flying out of his room and down the stairs.

My sister wasn't awake yet but I could see through her bedroom that she would be awake soon. She always tried to wake up before Corey and I left so she could say goodbye. Ever since my dad left my mom she's been really close to all of us. I smiled and walked downstairs.

I set everything down on the counter and opened the fridge looking for the orange juice. I saw the chicken my mom was probably going to make tonight and then felt my mom slap my ass.

"MOM!" I said giggly.

"I already got the orange juice out. I knew you would want some before you left. Where's your brother?"

"Thanks. And he's in the garage looking for his football stuff? I dunno." I took the glass of orange juice my mom had poured me and took big sips.

"Are you staying for cheer today or what? Because we need to know who's picking Corey and Autumn up after school." She was always on schedule with my siblings. She didn't really care what I did, she trusted me.

"I'll pick Corey up after football. And I have to go to cheer to see who gets captain this year. I hope it's not Hannah." I said Hannah with a gross face.

"I'll tell your dad to pick up Autumn then. I don't get why you don't want to be captain this year? I mean, all the girls love you." She was putting the breakfast things away and offering me everything before she disposed of it. I took a few pieces of bacon. I wasn't even hungry.

"Because it's junior year and I want to start hanging more with my friends and actually watching the football games besides cheering through them all. Besides I have softball still." I ate my pieces of bacon and saw Autumn walk down the stairs into the living room.

"Morning sweetie." My mom said to Autumn. "Well, I guess that's a good enough explanation. If Hannah does win, don't start crying." She said that teasingly and walked into the living room to kiss Autumn. Autumn was only 10, and in the fifth grade. She was mature for her age though.

"Bryant and Melissa are coming over for dinner tonight." My mom said as she reentered the kitchen. "Don't be late?"

"Okay." I looked at the microwave clock and saw it was almost 7:30. I didn't want to be late and I still had to go pick up Cody. I grabbed my binders and purse and put my glass in the sink. "I gotta go mom, love you!"

"Love you too. Good luck at school."

"Bye babygirl." I yelled to Autumn before leaving.

"Bye." She mumbled. What a day she'll be having I thought to myself.

I walked through the garage and saw Corey putting his helmet in his bag. Corey was 15 and today was his first day of high school. He was on the football team though as running back, so I knew he wouldn't have a hard time with the other kids. He was popular so he never really did.

"Are you ready?" I said as I pressed the button to open the garage door.

"Yeah, I've been ready. I was waiting for you! But you have to do your morning updates about boys with mom in there so I decided to stay out here."

"And I heard you talking to Brendan this morning on the phone about this girl named Sarah?"

"What? NO." He said madly.

I unlocked my car which was a Range Rover. I got it for my birthday last year for turning 16. I was turning 17 this coming January. Still months to come but still excited of course. I placed my stuff in the back and popped the trunk for Corey to place his football stuff in the back.

"We have to pick up Cody so your going to have to sit in the back."

"Alright, what about Jordan?" He said as he opened the back door to get in. He sat down and buckled up and made his way through the front to get to the radio knob before I could.

"Jordan is going with Chase." I said. I didn't really know if she was but I didn't feel like driving seven extra minutes to her house. I turned on the car and turned the air conditioner on low and let Corey fix the radio station. I closed the garage as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Jordan is so hot. I love when she sleeps over and you guys go night swimming, just ah." Corey said to me while finding a station and then sitting down before we passed the guard at the gate. We lived in a gated neighborhood so the guard knew everyone basically.

I pressed my button to open the gate and smiled to the guard while he waved. The bus was coming in as we were pulling out and I knew Autumn would be getting on it soon.

"Your such a freak." I replied back to Corey. I turned the radio up and lowered the windows some. We pulled onto the highway and started towards Cody's house. All I could think about was Cody's axe cologne. We went shopping together a lot and he bought what I liked thinking all the girls would like the same thing. I started singing along to the song as I pulled into Cody's neighborhood. We drove pass Tanner's house and I saw him outside with the guys. He would be leaving for school soon and we would meet as usual. I heard my phone vibrate then and kept my eyes on the road while I shuffled through my purse finding my phone.

We pulled into Cody's driveway and I honked the horn so he would know we were outside waiting for him. Corey was too busy singing along to talk to me so I looked at my texts.

"Hey beautiful. Meet at our regular spot? ;)" Tanner had texted me right when we had passed. I guess he wanted me to take my mind off of Cody because he knew I was heading for his house. Cody and Tanner were good friends but I don't think Tanner trusted Cody as much as he should.

I saw Cody shut the door and make his way for my car. He got in the passenger side and threw his backpack in the back.

"Whassup brother!" He said to Corey as they fisted hands.

"Thank you driver for picking me up. Now we need to get to school." Cody said while kissing my cheek. He always made me smile someway or another.

"Love birds in the house, one two, one two!" Corey started singing.

We both smiled at him as I pulled out of the driveway, I turned the radio up a little louder and drove down the street. I saw that Tanner had left and was probably headed to mcdonalds or something for breakfast. He was usually late, but not late enough to come see me.

I drove to school with the time passing quickly because we were singing the whole time. I parked in my usual spot and turned the car off.

"That was my favorite song, Kaley!" Corey said while getting out of the car.

"Oh well, time for education." I said smiling. I opened the trunk for him and watched him get his stuff.

"Where's Jordan?" Cody asked.

"I think she got a ride with Chase. I didn't really text her back this morning." I said guilty. I hope she did get a ride. I'm sure she did because I didn't text her back. Right then I saw Jordan walking up to us.

"Speaking of her." Cody said smiling. He got out of the car while grabbing his things and walked up to Jordan giving her a hug.

I grabbed my things and locked the door. I grabbed my cheer bag before closing the trunk after Corey got his things.

"Football gets over before cheer, so come to the gym when your finished, okay?" I said to Corey before he took off with Brendan to see his other friends.

"Got it. Have a good day." He said before walking off.

"You too." I then looked at the high school. I'm now officially a junior.


	2. The Life of Kaley Mason, Chapter 2

I walked up to Jordan and Cody and gave Jordan a hug.

"Why didn't you text me back whore?" Jordan asked.

"I was busy." I said gigging.

"My goal this year is to find the perfect girl to get laid with." Cody said out of no where.

Jordan and I started laughing. Cody was always on the verge of finding the "perfect girl" for everything. Cody was sweet and a player at the same time and he knew it.

"Laugh all you want. But at least I haven't done it yet with some queer." Cody said to Jordan making her mad as hell.

"That was this past summer! And he wasn't a jerk at the time, so can it."

"I'm clean like Kaley." Cody said to Jordan while winking at her.

"Yeah, well she wont be clean for long. Tanner will want to have it eventually."

Jordan was right. Tanner and I have only been dating for 3 months and Tanner is known for his reputation of dating girls. I don't even know why he asked me out, I mean, we only knew each other from middle school, but we've started to like each other more since we've been dating.

"Yeah yeah guys. Just shush." I said to both of them.

I saw Tanner pull up with all the guys and get out. He started walking towards me after getting his stuff and I pulled my purse over my shoulder more and hold my binders more steady. Tanner was gorgeous and I loved him. Even if I had a thing for Cody also.

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes. Later kaley." Jordan said walking off with Cody. I would see them later in class so I just waved bye to them.

"There's my princess." Tanner said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me softly on the lips.

"Hey gorgeous." I said to him smiling.

"Are you going to come over tonight?"

"I don't know, Bryant's coming over for dinner with Melissa so I have to leave right after cheer."

"You can come over later and spend the night. Because I missed you last night."

"I'll think about it. And you know I didn't want to spend the night on the night before the first day of school."

"I know, and it's fine. No harm done, I promise." He kissed my neck in several places before taking my hand.

We started walking up towards the school and up the steps. Once we entered everyone started towards us. Saying hey to him and hugging me.

"I'll see you in science, baby." He said before walking off with Chase.

I walked towards the gym while giving hugs and 'hellos' to all my friends. I had to put my cheer bag away before the first bell rang. I had math first period and I did not look forward to it at all. But I had science second and could see Tanner. I had already taken my two years of gym so I could do any other elective, so I decided to join child development so I could go to the elementary twice a week and help out with the kids.

I opened the gym's big doors and walked across the floor. I noticed they had waxed the floors over summer and it reeked of wax in there. I hurried across the gym into the locker room to see all the other cheerleaders putting their things away. I said hey to most of them except Hannah. Hannah had always wanted to ruin my life. In 3rd grade she hated me for god knows what. And to this day she thinks she can beat me at everything.

I twirled my lock until I had entered all 3 digits and opened my locker. I placed my bag inside and then locked it. I started to leave before Mrs. Hampton grabbed my arm.

"Kaley, so nice to see you." She said while giving me a smile.

"Oh hey, Mrs. Hampton, how was your summer?"

"It was great. I spent most of my time in California."

"Aw, I'm glad for you." I said smiling.

"I saw you weren't trying out for captain this year and was really shocked."

"Yeah, well I don't want any extra things this year. I want to just take it slow and maybe not cheer at every football game, since my brother is playing this year and I really want to watch him."

"Oh, that's great! Your dad isn't coaching this year either?"

"No, he's coaching for the little leagues because his new fiance has kids and yeah."

"I'm sorry. But im sure everyone will pick another great captain this year."

"Thanks Mrs. Hampton. I have to get to class, see ya later."

"Bye dear!"

I walked out of the locker room just as Hannah and her possy did. I followed behind them trying to ignore what they were saying because I didn't want to hear. I opened my purse and got my phone out and read my texts instead. 'Five new texts.' I read as it blinked out at me. I opened up my messages and read they were all from Bryant.

"I'm coming over for dinner! Cant wait to see you. Hope mom cooks something good. ;D" I read all his text all saying the same thing. His phone must be fucking up again I thought to myself while giggling.

I replied back saying, "I know! So excited, cant wait to see you either. Xoxoxo."

I put my phone away before leaving the gym so the principal didn't see me and hurried myself to my locker. I opened it up and put five of the seven binders in there. I didn't come to my locker every period so I would still have time to talk to my friends. I closed my locker and headed for math, not planning on doing any work today.

I walked in the classroom and sat down next to Rachael. We weren't friends but it was better to sit there than next to Mark since all the seats were taking over. I put my purse down and opened up my binder. The teacher came in and announced she was, 'Mrs. Gilbert.' She went through the classroom rules and passed out all those annoying papers for my mom to sign.

I dazed out most of the time and didn't listen to what she had to say. I went through this every year so why should I? It was the same old thing and it got boring in 3rd grade. Soon enough the bell rang and everyone made a run for it. I closed my binder and grabbed my things before leaving.

I saw Tanner a little down the hall and started towards him. Everyone was walking so fast and talking. I was tall so I could see over most of them.

Tanner had come up behind me and grabbed my waist. I turned around to see him smiling.

"How did you get here? I was just about-" I said before he interrupted.

He kissed my nose. "I turned whenever you weren't looking." He said laughing.

"PDA. PDA. PDA." Some lame kid shouted.

"Shut the hell up. Your just jealous you cant do PDA." Tanner shouted back at him.

He took my hand and we walked towards science.

"I think science is the only class we have this year." Tanner said while entering the room.

"I think so too, but it'll be okay. We see each other all the time."

We headed over to a lab table and sat down. We always sat next to each other in the classes we had together even whenever we weren't dating. We went through the same procedures we did in math and I started falling asleep.

"Babe, wake up." Tanner whispered.

"Huh?" I said before realizing I was in class. Summer had went by fast and I wasn't use to waking up early again.

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh right, thanks." I grabbed his hand under the desk and held it for the rest of the time. The teacher didn't seem to notice and if she did, she didn't care. The bell rang before we knew it and we all left for our next class.

The rest of the day went by fast. Lunch was the same, I sat with Tanner, Jordan, Chase, Cody and Maria I saw Corey on the other side of the lunchroom with his friends and a few girls. I didn't eat anything, I never do except on pizza days.

By the time it was 7th period I was getting tired. But I was sure to wake up now since it was cheer. I headed for the gym and saw Corey at the same time heading for the boys locker room.

"Hey bro. How's your day?" I said to him.

"Oh hey, it's great! I never knew high school was like this."

"Well it is kinda cool." I said laughing.

We both went our separate ways and I went into the girls locker room. I started changing, slipping my dress off and sliding my sports bra on and shorts. I saw all the other freshman girls feeling uncomfortable with changing in front of new people. I put my hair up in a ponytail and slipped my cheer shoes on. I placed all my regular clothes back in my locker and went to the water fountain to fill my water bottle.

I drank some of my water while I waited for everyone else to change out. Mrs. Hampton then entered the locker room and told us to all go wait on the bleachers.

I heard the bell for 7th period to be over meaning school was over, but the athletes all stayed a hour over for practice.

I walked into the gym and went to the very top so I could look over everyone. None of my friends cheered anymore, most of them stopped last year when we were sophomores. So I sat down and waited. A few girls came to the top and sat next to me and this new girl came and sat in front. She turned to me and smiled. She looked like a junior to me. She had blonde hair and was tall but not taller than me. She wore a pink tanktop and gray shorts.

"Hey, I'm Cassie." She said sweetly.

"I'm kaley, nice to meet you." I said drinking some more of my water.

"Are you a junior too? I just moved here and have been cheering my whole life."

"Yeah, im a junior. And me too, but I've lived here my whole life." I said laughing.

"Listen up ladies." Mrs. Hampton shouted. She then whistled getting us our full attention. I saw Cassie turn around with a small smile on her face. Mrs. Hampton went over the rules and what we had to do to cooperate and be on the squad. I had heard it over a million times but listened also. Finally she ending her yapping and was about to announce the captain whenever she everyone getting worried. She looked at her clipboard and then announced Hannah as our new captain.

"Fucking a." I breathed. I didn't want her to be captain, she would ruin us.

"And co-captain is Kaley, if she wants it." Mrs. Hampton called out. Everyone turned to me and I was shocked. I didn't want anything to do with being captain but I better take the spot so Hannah doesn't ruin us.

"Uh, sure. I guess so." I said slowly. Everyone started smiling and clapping.

I knew I had made a mistake right then and there. I didn't get along with Hannah and everybody else knew it. Even the boys did. I got suspended for my first fight with her in middle school and we hadn't gotten along since then, besides the whole third grade drama.

This was going to be some year for sure.


End file.
